Atoq Navarro
Atoq Navarro is the main antagonist of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. He is an archaeologist who also leads a team of highly trained South American mercenaries. Throughout the game, he demonstrates knowledge of El Dorado. He wears a brown vest, jeans, black leather shoes, and has a black beard and curly hair. He was voiced by , who also played Talbot and Luxord. Biography ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' Atoq Navarro was found in a slum by Gabriel Roman, who took care of him and raised him. He serves a Roman's lieutenant throughout the events in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Both want to have the El Dorado statue. However, Gabriel Roman only wants the gold to compensate for money that Victor Sullivan owes him, while Atoq wants the treasure for his own agenda. A Surprising Find Atoq Navarro and Gabriel Roman first appear after Nathan Drake leaves the U-boat. The two men and their mercenaries are holding Victor Sullivan at gunpoint, they likely showed up when Sully's radio went out. Roman, angry at both of them, does not hesitate at all and aims his .38 revolver at Sully and fires. Due to Nate activating a torpedo, the u-boat explodes and knocks down all the men. Nate, looking back at Sully's body, thinking he is dead, runs into the jungle and bumps into Elena who gives him a gun. Strip Search Though never made into a real chapter, chapter 3 and a half was based on Atoq Navarro's large part of being a villain. Nate and Elena were sneaking into an airstrip to get back Sully's plane, the area was littered with Atoq Navarro's mercenaries. Stealth was an important way of fighting in this chapter. Nathan Drake followed a mountain path down to a hangar, once reaching it Nate had to fight a group of Atoq Navarro's mercenaries. Nate had to find a gun and blast barrels in order to kill all the mercenaries. After taking them out, Elena and Nate were firing there ways through the hangar to leave, once getting Sully's plane. Eventually, Navarro began firing at both of the adventurers, the only way to take out Navarro and his armored truck was to shoot at explosive barrels, toppling a telephone pole onto his truck. Elena and Nate then jump in the plane and fly away. Unwelcome Guests Atoq Navarro is seen in bunker when the Descendants are first encountered. He is seen through a window talking to Gabriel Roman holding the captive Elena Fisher. Roman then thanks Nate for leading him to the El Dorado and they leave. Nate is then attacked by Atoq Navarro's mercenaries. However, they are seen fighting the Descendants as well. Nate then leaves the bunker. Showdown Lying in a deep hole, Nathan Drake, Victor Sullivan, Gabriel Roman and Atoq Navarro see the treasure. The mercenaries are also seen with everyone else. Navarro knowing the effects of the treasure, tells Gabriel Roman to open it. Roman opens it and transforms to a Descendant a few minutes later. Atoq Navarro then shoots Roman in the head, then a helicopter arrives and Atoq jumps in it and also ties a rope to the treasure. Descendants then crowd around the area and begin eating the corpses of the mercenaries. Elena also went with Nate and Sullivan. Nathan Drake arrives at the boat finally after shooting Atoq Navarro's pilot. The cargo ship is full of shipment and boxes. Atoq Navarro then begins fighting with Nate using his automatic SAS-12. After knocking Navarro unconscious, Nate is about to push the helicopter into the ocean, Atoq Navarro regains conscious and Nate sees the rope around Navarro's feet. He begins pushing the helicopter and El Dorado into the ocean, screaming and being dragged off the boat, Navarro sinks with the treasure and drowns, what happened to his body remains unknown. Trivia *Unlike most of the villains in later games, Navarro is the only one who is a mercenary leader that both betrays his employer and becomes the final boss in the respective game. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Mercenaries Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Game Bosses Category:Mongers Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Weaklings Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Cowards Category:Right-Hand Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Usurper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Smugglers Category:Deal Makers Category:Crime Lord